


“But do you prefer the sun or the moon?” (8)

by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya



Series: Uni Studenting [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya





	“But do you prefer the sun or the moon?” (8)

    “So, what’s new little sister?” Sansa said peering over her cup on tea.

  
“Not much.” Arya responded curtly.

  
Sansa raised an eyebrow at Arya. Sansa had only been here for an hour and she was already getting on Arya’s nerves.

  
“Where did you say Theon was again?” Arya asked raising her coffee mug to her mouth.

  
“He’s catching up with friends.”

  
“Theon has friends? Wow.. it’s true, you really do learn something new every day.”

  
They were sat in a small cafe along the seafront, they could see out onto the seafront.

  
“It’s pretty here.” Sansa sighed.

  
“Sure.” Arya agreed half heartedly, she was giving up her Saturday with Gendry to sit in a cafe with her sister listening to her tell her things she already knew.

  
“It’s nice watching the people go past too, isn’t it?” Sansa asked.

  
“Uh-huh.” Arya responded.

  
“Why do people go running in this weather?” Sansa chuckled watching a few people run past.

  
“It’s colder back home, San.” Arya cocked an eyebrow at her sister.

  
“Yeah, but I have no desire to go running there either.”

  
Arya laughed, turning back to the window in time to notice Gendry jog past. He briefly glanced in their attention, a grin spreading across his face. Arya kept her face blank.

  
“Oh.. then again, when you look like that you should go jogging..” Sansa declared nodding at Gendry.

  
Arya just frowned in response.

  
    “I’ll go pay.” Sansa said once they’d finished their drinks.

  
Arya continued to stare out at the seafront as Gendry strolled back past, he’d paused this time, probably noticing Arya was now alone. He looked in at her, and she smiled back at him, before briefly flipping him off, telling him to leave. He laughed silently and begun running.  
  
    “So, if mother rings later..”

  
“Yes, Sansa, I know. You’re here with me, and Theon is staying with some friends. I’m not an idiot!” Arya rolled her eyes at her sister.

  
“You should join us later?” Sansa said as she gathered her stuff to leave.

  
“Uh.. maybe..” Arya trailed.

  
“Don’t sound so excited!”

  
“Well, I actually have plans!”

  
“Really..?”

  
“Yes!”

  
Sansa studied her sister briefly, a crease forming on her usually perfect brow. She shook her head and hugged her sister. Arya just stood there letting her sister hug her.  
  
    “Today was fun.” Gendry said walking into his bedroom carrying a pizza box.

  
“For you.” Arya replied sitting up on his bed.

  
“You didn’t enjoy having your sister here?” He teased her.

  
“Ugh.. Sansa and I… we’re… my father used to say that we’re as different as the sun and moon, but the same blood flows through our veins.”

  
Gendry placed the pizza box on the bed between them.

  
“You certainly look as different as the sun and moon.” He declared.

  
Arya thought of her sister, tall and graceful, with her mothers flowing auburn locks and vivid blue eyes. And then she thought of herself, small and skinny, with their fathers brown hair and grey eyes.

  
“But do you prefer the sun or the moon?” Arya asked inclining her chin to Gendry.

  
A broad grin broke out across his face.

  
“You are my one and only..” He paused to kiss her. “I look at you, and I think you hung the moon in the sky for me.. the sun pales in comparison to you.”

  
She laughed and rolled her eyes.

  
“You’re a sappy git Gendry Waters.” She declared leaning forward to kiss him.

  
    They made their way through the pizza then reclined on his bed to watch tv. He’d repositioned the tv set so it currently faced the bed. Arya couldn’t recall what they were even watching, she was only watching Gendry. She’d glance away every time he caught her watching him, she’d pretend to look at something else until he’d laugh and pull her face back towards his and launch himself into a deep kiss.

  
“I’m the sappy one,” Gendry declared, “ _YOU_ can’t stop staring at _ME_!”

  
“Well… you.. Oh shut up!” She chuckled kissing him.

  
They were interrupted by Arya’s phone ringing. She groaned sitting up out of Gendry’s embrace.

  
“It’s my mother.” Arya said before answering the phone.  
“Yes mum, we’re having a nice time..  
No mum, we’ve not been arguing..  
Ah, Sansa’s gone out for dinner with Theon and some of his friends..  
Yeah, I’m in my room, I’m hitting the books..  
Did you want me to get her to call you when she gets back to mine? She might be pretty late though, maybe the morning will be better..?”

  
    She hung up the phone and turned to Gendry, he looked like he was about to burst out with laughter.

  
“What?” She said quickly.

  
“I was just thinking how funny it would be if your mother was to turn up at your house right now. To find both of her daughters lying about where they are and who they’re with.” He said.

  
“Shut up, before I really do hit the books.”

  
“Ohh, you can hit me all you want!”

  
“Piss off Waters.” She said shoving him to the bed with a frown. She quickly softened and found herself straddling his hips with her own.

  
“Arya..” he said, a look of shock flashing across his face.

  
“It’s okay.. keep your pants on.” She quipped.

  
“I don’t know if you mean figuratively or physically.”

  
“Both!” She said grasping his shirt in her hands.

  
He kissed her back hard, pulling her down towards him, he slipped his hands up the back of her shirt, tracing the side of her hips up to her bra strap. She pulled her face away from his, biting down on her bottom lip she removed her shirt so that she was sat up on his lap shirtless save her bra. She looked down at him, issuing him with a challenge. She reached to remove his shirt, then he removed her bra. He froze now, peering up at her with a look of shock and awe on his face.

  
“I thought you’d been with girls before?” She teased.

  
“Yeah.. but you are something else..” he said breathlessly.

  
She grinned down at him, she could feel his hips and crotch below her.. she could feel him straining in his jeans as she reached out to run her hands up his arms, taking in the thick muscles, and then across his chest. Finally she laid one hand over his heart, and her second hand lightly on his cheek, she lent down to kiss him. He ran his hands up her back and around to her breasts. She briefly peered down and noticed that they looked perkier than usual, especially when he began to run his hands gently across them.

  
    At some point he’d rolled her off the top of him, so that they were both on their sides.

  
They must have fell asleep wrapped in each others embrace at some point because Arya woke up and saw that it was 3am. The two of them were still shirtless, her nipples had hardened from the cold, she reached across Gendry for her shirt, but reached his first. She shrugged as she slipped it over her head. Arya sunk back onto the bed, pulling a blanket across them as she snuggled into Gendry’s chest.  
  
    “Hey..” he sighed when they woke back up at 8:30am. Arya noted their legs tangled together, both of them still in their jeans. Gendry smoothed down her hair and froze.

  
“Are you wearing my t-shirt?” He grinned.

  
“I was cold!” Arya protested.

  
Gendry kissed her lightly on her nose.

  
“Shit, my phone’s dead!” Arya said as she sat up. “I’d better go, I don’t know when Sansa will come around, don’t walk me home, okay?”

  
Gendry looked slightly hurt by this. But she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him, which softened his expression.

  
    Arya made it home, and as she reached her bedroom door she noticed Sansa stood in Gilly’s room talking to her. Crap, Arya thought to herself. She tried to sneak into her bedroom, but Sansa had already seen her.

  
“Arya Stark!” Sansa yelled.

  
Arya heard Theon chuckle. Great, Theon was here too. Great. Just great. Arya spun on her heels.

  
“Sansa Stark!” She through back at her sister. “Ohh and the elusive Theon Greyjoy.” Arya pushed her way into her bedroom followed by Sansa and Theon, she instantly put her phone on charge.

  
“Where have you been?” Sansa asked with a hand on her hip.

  
Arya collapsed onto her bed, Theon sat on the computer chair, and Sansa stood between them.

  
“I went for a walk.” Arya said staring at the ceiling.

  
“Really..?” Sansa asked.

  
“Oh, what do you _want_ me to say Sansa? I was out all night partying?” She sat up, “I was fucking some guy into the small hours? I.. I don’t know, I was out for a jog?”

  
Her sister looked her up and down.

  
“A walk? Okay.” She replied, moving to sit next to her sister.

  
“Arya,” Theon called over, “Some guy called Gendry says you stole his favourite shirt.”

  
Shit, Arya looked down realising she still had Gendry’s shirt on - there was no hiding the fact that the shirt she was wearing was obviously not  hers.

  
“You are a little shit Theon Greyjoy!” Arya yelled getting to her feet, “Why would you even look at my phone? You have no boundaries! That’s obviously why you’re sneaking around fucking the girl you grew up with. Man up and tell my parents if you really love her!”

  
“Arya?” Sansa said hesitantly.

  
Arya’s anger drained from her as she sunk down to the bed. Sansa lightly laid an arm around Arya’s shoulder.

  
“Maybe you should go see Samwell or something Theon?” Sansa said.

  
Theon nodded lightly and left the room.

  
    Arya shrugged her sisters arm off her shoulder and moved to sit on the now vacated desk chair.

  
“What happened?” Sansa frowned at her feet.

  
“I was over my mates, we were watching tv and both fell asleep on top of his bed.” Arya stated.

  
“And how did you end up in his shirt?”

“I got sauce from my pizza over mine, he offered me his shirt to lend.”

  
Sansa studied her sister for a moment and nodded, obviously deciding to accept the story.

  
“Why did you get so mad at Theon though?"

  
“I _always_ get mad at Theon. He’s a tool. Come on Sans, you guys have been sleeping together for how long? I know you love him, and I know he loves you, just tell each other, okay?”

  
“But father-“

  
“Won’t care, as long as you’re happy.”

  
Sansa regarded her sister for a moment.

  
“When did you get so emotionally mature?” Sansa asked, she paused then laughed. “And yet, not emotionally mature..”

  
Arya shrugged, “I grew up quicker than you."


End file.
